


When You Least Expect It-Timestamps

by 71tenseventeen



Series: When You Least Expect It [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: Timestamps from the When You Least Expect It universe.





	1. Baba and Mima

**Playoffs**

Troy and Trina fly in on a Saturday. It’s an off day for Sid but he stopped picking them up years ago, far too recognizable to even idle by the sidewalk. Instead he’s waiting for them at the house and comes out the front door holding Katya in his arms when they pull through the gate. 

Katya gives a little wave when Troy gets out of the car but when Trina approaches and says hi to her, Katya smiles and ducks her head shyly into Sid’s neck, letting her hair fall over her face. Trina gives Sid a resigned smile as Sid reaches out and half hugs her from the side. “Hi, Mom.” 

“Hi, baby.” She’s careful not to crowd into Katya’s space. 

Later, as they’re getting ready for bed, Troy says, “You’ve been quiet tonight.” 

“Hm? Oh. I guess I’ve just been watching them together. Hearing her call him ‘daddy’ and seeing him with her really drives it home, I guess.” 

Troy frowns. “We’ve talked about this a lot. I thought you were feeling better about everything. Trina, you have to accept this—” 

Trina holds her hand up and cuts him off. “I know. I do, I swear I do. That’s not what I meant. I just…” Trina exhales. “I really messed things up with her, Troy.” 

“Ah, Trina. She’s just shy.” 

“But less so with you. You two connected at Christmas while I was too busy trying to hold back and now, Troy what if I can’t fix it?” 

Troy takes her hand and they sit together on the edge of the bed. “Listen to me, you will. She’s shy because she doesn’t feel like she knows you. She just needs time to get used to you, get to know you. Once she knows you better, it will all work out, I promise.” 

Trina takes a deep breath and smiles gratefully at him. “Okay.”

The next morning Sid is already in the kitchen holding a sleepy Katya when Trina makes her way in. 

“Morning, Mom. Coffee’s ready, if you want some.” 

“That sounds great.” 

She reaches for a mug while Sid ducks his head lower and says quietly to Katya, “Would you like to say good morning?” 

Katya is still blinking heavily but she reaches up and pushes some hair out of her face, head still heavy on Sid’s shoulder as she says softly, “Good morning, Trina.” 

Trina’s face lights up and she gives Sid a grateful smile. “Good morning, Katya. I was thinking about making us some pancakes. Are you hungry?” 

Katya nods without lifting her head, watching Trina. 

“Then I’ll get them started right now.” 

Sid moves to sit at the breakfast bar, Katya still in his arms and they watch as Trina start to pull out ingredients. Zhenya wanders in, just as messy-haired and sleepy-eyed as Katya and drops kisses on both their heads before Sidney tips his head up for a real kiss. “Morning, sunshine.” He grins up at Zhenya and Zhenya just snorts and settles in next to them, rubbing a big hand over Katya’s hair. 

“Good morning, Katyusha. You sleep good?” 

Trina watches out of the corner of her eye as Katya nods but doesn’t make any move towards Zhenya. It surprises her at first and then—then it doesn’t. Because it really hits her that Sid is Katya’s dad. He really and truly is and it’s not something that happened overnight but it’s something that he worked and committed to and now he’s got a beautiful daughter to show for it. 

And Trina wants more than ever to fix things, to find a way to be the grandma Katya deserves. 

To be a grandma. 

Trina has to look away for a moment and when she finally looks back as she’s stirring the pancake batter, she notices that Katya is sitting up straighter now, watching. 

So she takes a chance and moves the bowl a little closer and says, “Would you like to help stir, Katya?” 

Katya hesitates for a moment but then she nods. She stays put in Sid’s lap so Trina slides the bowl to her and watches Katya’s sweet face lights up as she stirs. It’s then that Katya starts to talk a little more. Slowly at first, asking Trina a question and then another and listening as Trina answers. 

By the time breakfast is ready, Troy has shuffled in and Katya is chattering at all four of the adults and Trina can’t get enough of it. It’s the best conversation she’s had in a long time. 

\--

Outside of away games, Sid hasn’t spent a night away from Zhenya and Katya in months and his parents being in town doesn’t change that. They alternate between houses which means sometimes Sid’s parents are on their own at night but he can’t fathom not sleeping in bed with Zhenya now. It feels wrong, somehow, and he needs to be with them. 

Thankfully, his parents seem to understand. 

They’ve been in town for a few days when they go to Zhenya’s house for dinner and meet Zhenya’s parents for the first time. Trina loved them and she loved Zhenya, regretted ever doubting him. 

Katya was definitely most comfortable with Sid and Zhenya. But it was obvious she was incredibly close to her Babushka and Dedka, as she called them. That wasn’t what stung, though. Katya had known them her entire life; in many ways they’d helped raise her so of course she was close to them. But seeing Katya with Troy, warming up to him so much more quickly, asking him shyly, “Will you read to me, Baba Troy,” was harder than she thought. 

Baba Troy. It stung. 

It was something that had come up a few days after they arrived. Sidney had explained before the visit even happened that Trina and Troy were her Grandma and Grandpa, so when she asked him one night, a few days into the visit, what to call them, he replied, “Well, when I was little I called my Grandma Mima and my Grandpa Baba.” 

“Was that their names?” 

Sid laughs at her confused expression. “No. It’s just what I called them. Kind of like you call Babushka Babka sometimes and Dedushka Dedka sometimes. But it’s okay if you don’t know what you want to call them yet. We’ll figure it out, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” 

But within a couple of days she tries Baba with Troy and it sticks And Trina’s really happy for him. She is. 

But she’s just Trina to Katya and she hopes more than anything that, with time, that will change. 

A few days later Trina and Taylor join Natalia at Zhenya’s house to watch an away game in Philly that both Zhenya and Troy had gone to. Much to Katya’s delight, Taylor declares it a spa day and beaks out a case that’s filled to the brim with manicure and hair styling accessories. They take turns painting each other’s nails and styling their hair. 

Things have been going well and Katya has seemed more and more comfortable around Trina, even asking her to make pancakes again two mornings before. They made them together and Katya was thrilled when everyone complimented her on them. 

Now, it’s Trina’s turn for hair styling and Katya asks carefully, “Can I comb your hair?” 

Trina grins at her. “For sure. I bet you can fix it right up.” 

Katya perches herself on the couch behind where Trina has slid down to the floor and starts running a comb through Trina’s hair and putting random clips and barrettes all over the place. Trina looks in the hand mirror and makes impressed faces and compliments Katya’s work, much to Katya’s satisfaction. 

“You know, “ Trina says, “your daddy used to do this.” 

“He did?” 

“Yup. He used to brush my hair and decorate it all up with clips. He called it playing hairdresser.” 

Katya lights up. “We play that too! He lets me put barrettes and headbands in his hair!” 

Trina eyes her reflection again. “Well I can see why. You are the best hairdresser.” 

Later, as they’re cleaning up spare hair accessories, Katya says quietly to Trina, “Daddy says he used to call his Grandma a special name.” 

Trina’s breath catches in her throat but she forces herself to look calm. “He sure did. He called her Mima.” 

“Mima sounds like your name too! It rhymes.” 

“It does!” 

Katya pauses for a moment and Trina thinks the moment has probably passed but then Katya says carefully, “Daddy says I can call you Mima if I want to because you’re my grandma now like Baba is my grandpa now.” 

Trina stops and crouches to be on Katya’s eye level. “That’s right. And I am so happy to be your grandma, Katya. You can call me anything you want to.” 

Katya thinks for a second and then says, “I want to call you Mima.” 

Trina takes a deep breath and blinks back the wetness in her eyes. “I would love that, Katyusha.” 

 

 

 


	2. Post Game

Zhenya dropped a kiss on Sid’s head and kept his arms wrapped around him as Sid squeezed Katya in his arms. His heart ached; he’d never seen Sid look so sad and so defeated as when he walked out of that locker room. 

Zhenya didn’t know how long they stood there like that but eventually he became aware that they weren’t alone. He looked up to see Mama, Papa, Trina and Troy standing partway down the hall looking sympathetic but giving them their space.

Sid glanced up and sighed when he saw them but he didn’t say anything, instead turning his face into Katya’s hair for another second before taking a deep breath. 

Sid took a step towards them all but Zhenya stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. Sid swallowed hard and forced himself to meet Zhenya’s eyes. He was so afraid he’d see pity but there was nothing there but love and empathy. 

Zhenya leaned in and spoke softly so Katya couldn’t hear. “Want me to have Mama take Katyusha for night?” 

Sid shook his head. “No. I—I just want something to feel normal.” 

Zhenya nodded. “Okay. Understand. But you ride home with us, okay? Your papa drive your car home.” 

“Okay.” 

Sid didn’t object when Zhenya hoisted up his bag and led him down the hall with a gentle arm around his waist. He was grateful no one said much when they finally drew even with their parents. He allowed them a brief hug but then drew in a deep breath, not really able to handle much more than that in that moment. “I’m, um, Zhenya’s driving me home. I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” 

Trina nodded. “Of course, baby.” She kissed his cheek but didn’t say more and Sid was so grateful that his mother understood what he needed.

At the car, Sid quietly climbed into the passenger seat while Zhenya buckled Katya in. They didn’t say much on the drive but as soon as Zhenya’s seatbelt was buckled, he reached over and grasped Sid’s hand. Normally, Sid would give Zhenya’s hand a squeeze but then make him put his hand back on the wheel but this time, Sid didn’t let go. 

Katya was asleep by the time they got home and Zhenya went to unbuckle her when Sid said softly, “Zhenya, let me?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Sid pulled her gently into his arms, careful not to wake her as he carried her inside. 

Outside Katya’s room, Zhenya said, “You want me to help?”

Sid shook his head and finally gave Zhenya the tiniest of smiles. “I got it.”

“Okay, Sid.” Zhenya kissed him on the forehead. “I’m get ready for bed.” 

Sid took his time but as careful as he was being, she still stirred crankily as he was trying to maneuver her out of her favorite hockey outfit and into pajamas. It took a lot of coaxing and lots of gentle words but eventually, he got her into bed and settled next to her to rub her back as she drifted back to sleep. 

It didn’t take long. 

He kissed her head one last time before turning off her light and went looking for Zhenya. 

Sidney wasn’t foolish enough to think that the loss wouldn’t hit him again, soon and hard. But he wasn’t expecting to fall apart the second he walked into their bedroom and saw Zhenya, standing by their dresser. Zhenya looked up and said softly, “Hey Sid.” 

And all Sid could do was swallow thickly and croak out, “Zhenya,” as Zhenya crossed the space between them in two strides. He gathered Sid into his arms and Sid finally let go. 

Much later, Sid sat sniffling in Zhenya’s arms, snug against his chest as Zhenya sat up against the headboard. He was stroking his fingers so gently through Sid’s hair, periodically dropping gentle kisses on his head and whispering soft reassurances. 

Sid finally spoke the words that he’d been holding back since he saw Zhenya and Katya in the hallway. 

“I’m so sorry, Zhenya,” he rasped, voice thin. 

Zhenya furrowed his brow and touched Sid’s face gently. “Why you say sorry, Sid? Don’t say that.” 

“I wanted to win it for you. For her. Both of you,” he choked out, sounding devastated. “I wanted it so bad for you and I failed.” Zhenya could hear the tremble that meant Sid was in tears again. 

“ _Sid_ …” he breathed out before pulling back just enough to take Sid’s face in his hands. “You listen to me. You think I care about Cup? Cup mean _nothing_ compared to you. Year ago, was just me and Katya and then we meet you and, god, Sid, every day since then has been a miracle to me. You think you failed us? You give us family I not think ever possible, Sid.” And Zhenya’s voice was wavering a little bit too, but he didn’t care. “Someday, you win Cup and I be so proud of you because that your accomplishment. Is big deal but is _nothing_ compared to how you love us, _nothing_ compared to building life with you. So happy you in our life, Sid. I spend every second of every day feeling thankful we have you. Never, ever say you fail us.” 

“Oh, Zhenya.” The loss still hurt but some of the tension was loosening in his chest. He let Zhenya gather him up against his chest and they held each other through the night. 

The next morning, Sid slept in with Zhenya and then puttered quietly around the kitchen making breakfast with him. He ate breakfast with his family at the table by the window in their kitchen and smiled as Katya got syrup everywhere. It was comforting and he spent the rest of the day with them, taking solace in their family routines.

Losses always hurt but playoff losses, being eliminated, not much in hockey could hurt worse than that. He’d felt it before but this time he wasn’t alone. Maybe he didn’t win the Cup this year but he found Zhenya and Katya, made a family with them and nothing could ever mean more than that. 

 

 


End file.
